


Home

by newyorkblues



Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Cuddling, Family Drama, Fights, Fluff, Gen, Los gemelos tienen 5 años, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Es posible que el pequeño Osamu acabe detestando a Atsumu, su gemelo, más veces de las que debería. Pero, al final del día, sabe que no podría haber nacido en un hogar mejor como el de los Miya.Día 6 — Hogar
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	Home

**Día 6:** Hogar

—¡Fuiste tú! ¡ _Tú_! —gritó un pequeño Osamu de cinco años mientras se abalanzaba sobre su gemelo—. ¡Estúpido Tsumu! ¡Te comiste las galletas que me trajo la abuela de su viaje!

—¡No lo hice, estúpido Samu! —masculló Atsumu; pataleaba y berreaba para zafarse del agarre mortal de su hermano—. ¡¿Para qué me comería las tuyas si también tengo las mías?! ¡Las mías son de vainilla! ¡Son mejores! ¡Las tuyas eran de apestoso chocolate!

—¡Tienes migas de chocolate por toda la ropa! ¡Eres un ladrón!

Atsumu no continuó fingiendo que no se había robado las preciadas galletas de su hermano. Hacía un par de días, la abuela de ambos regresó de un elegante viaje por Europa —no importaba mucho por dónde había viajado, pero los gemelos sí que se emocionaron cuando vieron los paquetes de costosas galletas que trajeron de regalo para cada uno.

Unas de vainilla compradas en Italia para Atsumu. Unas de chocolate compradas en Bélgica para Osamu.

Si bien discutieron el día en que sus regalos fueron entregados para descubrir quién tenía las galletas más valiosas, el problema no pasó a mayores. De todas formas, la consistencia chocolatosa y suave de sus galletas las convertían en superiores automáticamente.

Hasta aquel día. En que Osamu decidió que comería las últimas y deliciosas galletas de su paquetito importado.

Cuando fue hasta su escondite en una caja dentro del clóset, Osamu se encontró con lo peor: un montón de migas y un paquete vacío.

Parpadeó varios segundos por la sorpresa. Ni siquiera necesitó ver el sweater de Atsumu para saber que había sido _él_ aquel asqueroso ladrón que se robó sus galletas que ya nunca más recuperaría.

Al parecer, su hermano se había terminado las suyas el mismo día que se las obsequiaron; pero le gustaba fingir que todavía le quedaban un montón para hacer picar a Osamu.

—¡Dijiste que podíamos cambiar algunas! —trató de defenderse Atsumu, pero Osamu ya le estaba tirando del cabello oscuro—. ¡Fue _tu_ idea!

—¡La idea de cambiar es que tengas al menos _una_ de tus galletas para darme a mí! —Osamu trató de dar otro golpe a Atsumu, pero su hermano comenzó a defenderse—. ¡Pero eres un cerdo que se las tragó todas!

Osamu chilló cuando los dientes de Atsumu volaron hacia la palma de su mano que le sujetaba la cara. Un par de dientes desalineados marcó rápidamente su piel y dejó un pequeño dolorcito que se esfumó en cuanto apretó el puño para dárselo en el centro del estómago a su hermano.

Atsumu se quedó sin aire unos segundos, pero aprovechó para estirar la mano y tirar del flequillo de Osamu tan fuerte que lo hizo caer sobre su cuerpo.

En otra ocasión, a Osamu le hubiera gustado echarse a llorar. No tenía sus galletas. El abusón de su hermano se estaba saliendo con la suya, y encima se daba el lujo de golpearlo más fuerte de lo que hacía él.

Continuaron dando patadas, mordiscos y puñetazos, soltando insultos al aire hasta que los pasos acelerados de su madre aparecieron por el rellano de la escalera. La escuchó gritar en la lejanía —a los pocos segundos ya estaba tratando de separarlos al apoyar una mano sobre el pecho de cada uno a modo de escudo.

—¡Osamu! ¡Atsumu! —gritó su madre enrarecida—. ¡¿Qué es todo este show…?! ¡Ya dejen de pelear!

—¡Fue Samu, mamá! —Atsumu lloriqueó, pero aun así no dejaba de intentar dar patadas al aire—. ¡Él me pegó primero!

—¡Mentiroso! —siseó Osamu—. ¡Tú te comiste todas mis galletas!

—¡Te dije que no fui yo! —gritó su gemelo en respuesta. Indignado—. ¡Eres tan gordo que seguro te las comiste en dormido y no te diste cuenta!

—¡Seré gordo, pero tú eres el peor hermano en todo el planeta…!

—¡Ya _basta_! —gritó su madre—. ¡Me tienen harta!

Automáticamente, ambos gemelos comenzaron a chillar en cuanto sus orejas fueron tironeadas hacia arriba por su madre. Podían molerse a golpes entre ambos, pero nada superaba a la humillación de ser tirado de la oreja por tu mamá.

—¡Los dos van a subir _ahora_ al baño! Se darán cada uno una ducha, les voy a curar esas mordidas, y como me entere que han vuelto a pelear _una_ sola vez más en este día, por muy pequeña que sea la razón… —Los ojos de ella centellearon con un brillo asesino—. ¡Les juro que ninguno de los dos volverá a ver la luz del sol otra vez!

Atsumu refunfuñó algo entre dientes luego de que lo soltaran, y fue el que zumbó primero hasta el baño. Osamu se quedó allí, lagrimitas en los ojos, alternándose entre sobar su oreja ardiendo y las mordeduras por todo el brazo.

Su gemelo era un idiota. Era mentiroso. Era egoísta.

¿Por qué siempre hacía lo mismo?

—No te vas a morir por compartir algo con tu hermano, ¿eh? —soltó su madre de forma venenosa—. Siempre estás haciendo berrinche por estas cosas, Osamu.

—¡No es un berrinche! —chilló con el enojo bullendo en su sangre—. ¡Eran mis galletas! ¡Se las comió sin mi permiso, solo porque él ya se devoró las suyas…!

A su madre no parecía interesarle lo que tenía para decir. Le palmeó en la cabeza tras rodar los ojos como si lo que Osamu dijera fuera lo menos interesante del planeta.

—Los hermanos deben compartir, Osamu —habló ella—. No te conviertas en alguien tan egoísta.

Sin decir mucho más, su madre abandonó la sala. Se quedó en completo silencio mientras aguantaba los deseos de dar una patada a alguno de los delicados adornos de porcelana de la casa.

El enojo recorría todo su pequeño cuerpo. Usualmente, Osamu era el más tranquilo de los dos hasta que Atsumu venía con alguna mierda que pudieran hacer. O hasta que Atsumu hacía alguna mierda lo suficientemente mala como para molestar a Osamu.

Definitivamente le odiaba.

¡Odiaba a Atsumu, y ojalá no tuviera que tener un gemelo!

¡Ser hijo único seguro era muchísimo más divertido y menos molesto! ¡Tendría más galletas para él solo!

¡ _Odiaba_ aquella estúpida casa más que a nada en el mundo! Y Osamu lo decía de verdad.

* * * *

Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra durante el día, y su madre tampoco fue partidaria de que hicieran las paces: continuaba demasiado molesta como para dirigirles siquiera la palabra.

A la hora de dormir, ambos se dirigieron al cuarto compartido. Osamu hubiera deseado poder dormir solo. Estaba cansado de tener que compartir absolutamente todo con Atsumu.

Su hermano todavía estaba cambiándose cuando Osamu se puso rápidamente una vieja camiseta y se lanzó a dormir sobre sus mullidas sábanas con diseños de monstruos con aspecto adorable. Atsumu continuó dando vueltas durante varios minutos más —trató de tener paciencia, pero rechinó los dientes en cuanto el traqueteo entre sus pertenencias se volvió bastante insoportable.

—¿Puedes parar de una vez y apagar la luz, Tsumu? —masculló—. Quiero dormir de una vez.

Esperó que su hermano le respondiera de forma odiosa, pero sintió el _click_ del interruptor que dejó el cuarto completamente a oscuras. Los pasos de Atsumu se arrastraron hasta su habitación, pero no precisamente hacia su propia cama —se metió entre las sábanas de Osamu en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

— _Hey_ —exclamó Osamu—. ¿Qué crees que hac-…?

Algo se apoyó delante de su rostro. Como estaba tan a oscuras, no pudo ver al instante de que se trataba —pero por el ruido del plástico arrugándose entre sus dedos y el leve aroma a vainilla que salía del paquete abierto, solo pudo deducir que había una única posibilidad.

Eran las galletas que la abuela trajo a Atsumu.

Los ojos de Osamu se desorbitaron en medio de la oscuridad. Su hermano ya se había dado la vuelta, recostándose con la espalda hacia Osamu.

—Tsumu —dijo con voz susurrante—. ¿Esto es…?

Su gemelo continuó sin decir nada. Su única respuesta fue arroparse más fuerte debajo de las sábanas.

Algo se apretó en el pequeño corazón de Osamu. Así que su hermano _no_ se había acabado sus galletas. De acuerdo. Eso sonaba peor cuando pensaba que, realmente, no tenía motivos para comerse las que le pertenecían a él…

Pero, ¿ahora le estaba ofreciendo lo que quedaban de las suyas? Ya, solo eran dos galletas… mientras que Atsumu se comió las _cinco_ de chocolate que le quedaban a Osamu…

Sin embargo…

—Podemos comerlas mañana en el desayuno —dijo Osamu tras dar un corto suspiro—. Queda una para cada uno.

Atsumu se apretó más fuerte contra las sábanas. No tenía planes de darse la vuelta, responderle a su hermano, o simplemente pedir perdón de una forma más considerada.

Osamu sonrió mientras depositaba las galletas sobre su mesita de noche. Rara vez dejaba comida tan a la vista cuando Atsumu andaba cerca. Pero esa noche tenía el presentimiento de que nada extraño ocurriría.

Se recostó dándole también la espalda a su hermano. Continuaba bastante molesto, si era sincero. Todavía le ardían las mordidas en su mano —una de ellas, incluso, hizo brotar sangre y necesitaron usar alcohol para desinfectarla—, y además continuaba molesto de haber sido el hermano al que acabaron regañando cuando fue el más afectado.

Pero cuando se quedó allí recostado en la oscuridad, con el peso de Atsumu al otro lado de la cama, y su regordete trasero rozando el suyo casi como si le dijera que estaba _ahí_ , que no planeaba irse, y que también quería sentir que tenía a su hermano lo suficientemente cerca mientras entraba en un vulnerable sueño en el que cualquier cosa podría ocurrirle…

Bueno, digamos que Osamu sintió algo de arrepentimiento de sus palabras de hacía horas. No odiaba realmente a Atsumu, y tampoco odiaba a su casa o su familia.

De hecho, compartiendo una diminuta cama junto a su gemelo era lo más cercano que Osamu podía sentir como estar en casa.

Su hermano podía ser un ladrón, un mentiroso, un bruto, un confianzudo. Pero era _su_ hermano. El suyo y de nadie más.

Era Osamu el que tuvo la suerte de nacer en un hogar como el de los Miya.

Podía tener sus cosas malas, pero las buenas conseguían hacerte sentir que todo valía la pena.

Especialmente cuando pensaba en la mañana siguiente con su hermano.

Desayunando juntos las dos últimas galletas como si fuera el manjar más especial del universo, y corriendo juntos de la mano a través de las empinadas calles del vecindario en busca de alguna nueva travesura —porque ninguna pelea o discusión solía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no unirlos otra vez cuando volviera a salir el sol.


End file.
